


It Takes a Village

by Zemmiphobia



Series: To Raise a Child [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade of Marmora Keith, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy!Galra - Freeform, Galra Dads, Galra are basically cats, Galra are cats - Freeform, Grooming, Humans Are Weird, Keith raised by Blade of Marmora AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not canon compliant as of S3, Xenophobia, baby!keith, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemmiphobia/pseuds/Zemmiphobia
Summary: One decision by an injured soldier changes not only the fate of the universe, but the fate of her young son.





	1. Chapter 1

He stood at attention, waiting for the door before him to open. It was silent in the hallway, nothing but the soft hum of the life support to break the quiet. It was not the first time he had been left biding his time in front of this particular door and it would likely not be the last. The thought made his arm twinge, the pain running from the wound at its crest down to his clawtips. It radiated like a furnace, broadcasting his failure to every inch of his body.

The sigh that slipped through his teeth echoed loudly. He winced, running a free hand through his hair.

Caught up in his self-pity, he almost missed the soft tread of footsteps. His ears twitched, but before he could turn to greet the newcomer, the door opened with a soft _swoosh_. His commanding officer stood before him, helmet gone, ears back. A sense of dread began to twist at his stomach.

“Ulaz.” The commander barked, sending the startled youth into an awkward bow. “Thace.” The newcomer, came to a stop at his side, stepping into a much cleaner salute. “In my office, now.”

He spun on his heels and disappeared into the depths of the office. Ulaz risked a quick look at Thace, who had moved to follow Kolivan without a word. The younger soldier looked unconcerned but Ulaz thought it might have more to do with the impressive amount of bandages he had around his temple than any real indifference.

It was hard to be indifferent when Kolivan had that precise look of fury.

Kolivan was waiting for them, already seated behind his desk, several reports blinking rapidly over a screen on this left. Ulaz could make out the image of a damaged sentry ship but couldn’t read the statistics at his current angle. His eyes snapped back to the commander as the man tapped against the keys. A familiar face, a military photo a few years old, appeared before them, staring unsmiling into the distance.

“Javzaa is dead.”

Next to him, Thace stiffened, a small sound of pain slipping through his clenched teeth. Ulaz carefully kept his eyes on Kolivan.

“She was heading an exploratory mission in the Far Sector G8, correct?”

Kolivan met his eyes and gave a sharp nod.

“Her ship returned yesterday, damaged beyond repair. We’re not sure how it made it back in its condition, the medical team confirmed she died two shifts prior to its arrival. Her research was uploaded to the ship's terminal. ”

He paused, turning towards Thace.

“Her remains cannot be sent to the mainland but as her next of kin—

“Thank you, Commander, I will take them.” Thace bowed again, his shoulders trembling. “If I may, I will go see to it now.” He turned and started for the door.

“Thace!” Kolivan barked but the younger solider was already through the door, the rush of displaced air as it slid shut cutting the commander off mid-sentence. Ulaz shifted uncomfortably, not sure why he was being forced to witness what was obviously a very personal moment of grief. He coughed, loudly.

“Is there an issue with the terminal?” He ventured, eyes darting between Kolivan and Javzaa’s image. “A code or a gli—

“She was not alone.”

Ulaz closed his mouth with a snap.

“Not—not alone, sir?

There was a moment of silence and then Kolivan tapped a few more keys. An image of an Altean looking alien appeared next to Javzaa, furless with stiff hairs along its jawline. It seemed badly injured. A second, smaller alien appeared below them, similar to the first but with telltale baby fat of a child. They both appeared to be unconscious.  

“She kidnapped a native species?” As someone who had been chosen both for her stealth and for her belief in leaving isolated species in peace, it was hard to image her taking not only an adult but its offspring as well. He caught Kolivan’s frown. “She _rescued_ a native species?”

“According to her recordings, they came willingly. Local military leaders became aware of her presence and she was forced to retreat from the planet. The species in question was sufficiently armed to damage her ship but not advanced enough to follow her out of their solar system.”

Kolivan sighed, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed as if his words pained him.

“Her message indicated that her options were to find a new base planetside or to return here. Unfortunately, while we are pleased to recover her remains, her companions create several difficulties.”

“Do you believe the alien will become combative if he awakens without a familiar face?”

“It’s a possibility. Adding the child makes it more likely that the alien will be aggressive. However, there is a more immediate concern. The child is…” He paused again, releasing a slow breath. “Galra. Half Galra.”

“It’s _Javzaa’s_?” Ulaz gasped, darting forward to examine the child’s image more closely. It resembled its alien parent more keenly but he thought he could see its mother’s influence in the shape of its eyes and along the jaw.

“The first half Galra to be born in nearly six thousand years.” Kolivan confirmed, also studying the image. “For obvious reason, its heritage cannot become common knowledge. Not even among our own. As far as they're concerned, it is the child of Javzaa’s ally, a true alien.”

“You’re allowing them to stay?” Pulling his eyes away, the wave of curiosity bubbling up his spine dying a quick, withering death at the grim smile on his commander’s face.

“This child will allow us a rare chance to complete Javzaa’s mission without risking more of our own. Our patience has rewarded us.”

“The research alone…” Ulaz muttered, excitement threatening to overtake him again. “This could provide unthinkable information about the effects of Altean genetic surges during the first reformati—

“I’m glad you’re so interested in our guests.” Kolivan said, tapping the images away. “Because I’m putting you in charge of both of them.”

“ _Sir_?”

“Due to your recent injury,” Ulaz flinched, barely restraining the urge to clutch his shoulder, “you are in a unique position. Confined to base, no outbound missions–

“Sir, I will be healed soon, there is no reason to—

“and a sufficient background in xenobiology.” Kolivan continued, unrelenting. “You will be their primary guardian while in our care and I will expect daily reports of the child’s progress.”

Ulaz swayed helplessly, unable to form a response. Kolivan gave him a smile that was not unkind, though no less firm.

“Do you accept this mission?” It was not really a question.

A shudder worked its way up Ulaz’s spine and back down, leaving him feel strangely adrift.

“I— Yes, sir.”

“Good, a mission log will be sent to your personal terminal outlining the specifics. Dismissed.” Ulaz nodded, bowed and turned, heading towards the door.

“And Ulaz,” Kolivan added as the door slid open. “I’m making an official request that Thace not be allowed near the aliens until the end of next cycle. His judgement may be compromised.”

“Understood, sir, I will pass it on to the scientists.”

The door slid shut and Ulaz was alone in the hall.

He took a deep breath and headed for the medical centre.

~-~

The Chief of Medical Staff was waiting for him, ears twitching like birds.

“It’s about time you arrived.” She muttered, shoving a data tablet at him. “The child awoke nearly three shifts ago. It’s been hiding under the examination table.” She waved at a window that looked into a small exam room. It was brightly lit from above but Ulaz could see a small foot sticking out of the shadows beneath the bed. It was as tiny and hairless as it’s face had been, with a delicate arch of toes.

“You didn’t try to retrieve it?”

Her ears twitched harder.

“Aoaloz and I agreed it was best not to cause undue stress. He also, and I quote, finds its white eyes to be ‘disturbing’.”

“Have him reassigned to sub deck 7.” He synced the data tablet to his arm band, watching the data stream as he tapped his fingers against the metal sides. “Bring in Calax and N’won and brief them on the situation.”

Her ears swiveled and froze.

“They aren’t very experienced.” She said slowly, watching him. Ulaz fought down a fidget and stared her down.

“No but they worked in the slave pits, they can handle it.” He waited, holding his breath until the matron gave a sharp nod and an even shorter bow.

“Understood, I’ll send the reassignment to command. Is there anything else?”

Ignoring the thin layer of sarcasm, he handed the tablet back to her.

“Commander Kolivan would like us to keep Major Thace out of medical until next cycle. The aliens were brought in by his older sister and there is concern that he will be… grieving.”

That brought her up short. Straightening, ears back, she gave him a more serious nod.

“Of course, I’ll reset the door myself. I have been checking on the adult every three shifts. Without a healing pod, we’re having to fix the damage manually and it’s been difficult to predict how his immune system will respond.”

“It’s had two allergic reactions?”

She motioned him towards the second window, overlooking the adult lying motionless on an examination table. Despite the steady drip of fluids from the machine above, lines of pain lay deep on the alien’s face.

“We used camrdionious antitoxins to flush out the infection, which worked fine up until it caused his heart to stop. We had to use actual camrdion venom to bring his vitals back to what appeared to be his normal range.”

“And the second?”

“Apparently, his species is allergic to the proteins in our nutrient supplements. It caused breathing problems but we were able to catch it quickly. There doesn’t appear to be any lasting damage.”

Ulaz scanned the rest of the data, noting the extensive list of injuries ranging from serious burns to a large hole on the alien’s lower shoulder. His own injury throbbed in sympathy. Schooling his features, he turned back to his companion.

“Is there anything else you can tell me?”

She shrugged.

“Male sex characteristics, appears to have been in good health before his injuries, has a Galra bonding mark on his upper thigh—

“Are you serious?”

“Plain as day, up on the left side. A nice pretty one, too. Looks like they were going for a cullam flower.”

Ulaz rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache start to creep up over his scalp. He muttered a few curses for good measure.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that this cannot become common knowledge?” he asked, crossing his arms.

She leveled him with a very unimpressed look.

 “I can keep a secret. I probably know one for every solider on this base, one more won’t break me.”

“Thank you.” He closed out of the data and looked back at the first window, resisting the sudden impulse to just turn and tell Kolivan to find someone else. “Go take care of Calax and N’won, I’ll deal with the child.”

She dipped a bow and strolled out of the room, leaving him alone with the softly beeping machines.

~-~

The smell of salt that wafted out the open door was enough to make his eyes water. It was like he had taken a nose-full of sea water. Blinking the sudden lubricant out of his eyes, he thought about leaving the door open to let the fresh air in but immediately decided against it. Images of chasing the alien through the hallways was more than enough reason to deal with a bit of irritation.

“Hello?”

He stepped into the room, tilting his head to try and peer into the shadows. He could see the small body shifting in the darkness but the child had wedged itself so far back into the machinery that he could only pick out a few of its limbs curled around its body. He hesitated and then settled himself on the ground, placing his hands loosely on his knees.

The child’s breath hitched, a small gasp of air, before the room went silent again.

“I… my name is Ulaz.” He bent forward, twist his head to smile awkwardly at it. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” The figure curled up tighter until he could no longer make out the head, just a little ball. “You’re safe here, we’re trying to help.” It was so much smaller than a Galra child, it looked barely old enough to hold its head up. “Your parent is in the other room, he’s safe.”

“Your, uh, father?” He was rewarded with a shuffle as the child crawled forward. It had its body pressed to the ground, both arms wrapped around the lower half of its face, nothing but its eyes visible.

“ _Abba?”_ Its face was shiny and red, tufts of dark hair sticking in every direction and somehow still managing to stick to its cheeks in greasy clumps. It wailed softly. Ulaz sighed, the faint hope that it spoke Common slowly dwindling.

“Is that what you call him?” Ulaz leaned forward, dropping his shoulders in a friendly twitch. The child gave out a short moan and buried its face it’s arms, jerking back. Ulaz backed up quickly. No sudden moves, he could do that.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure there were no nosy medical staff watching through the observation window, he lay down on this back, folded his hands over his stomach. Staring resolutely at the ceiling, he prayer that no one was watching the video feed.

He lay there for what felt like forever, eyes on a small discoloration on the metal above him. Even when his eyes caught the sound of the child sitting up and moving closer, he kept his gaze locked. After a long pause, a small hand touched his face, running little fingers over his short fur.

It muttered something too low for him to catch, sniffling.

Slowly, without moving his body, he turned to look at the alien. It was, well, objectively he knew that all babies looked cute to their own species, but this child was very odd looking. The hologram had not really shown its odd porous looking skin and bizarre patches of hair. The dribble of snot down its nose was not really helping, either.

“Hello.” He said again, heart beating rapidly as its little face moved closer.

“He’wo.” The child parroted back, its small, clawless hand still moving up and down Ulaz’s face.

“Do you have a name?” He asked hopefully.

It nodded.

Taking a shallow wobbling breath, it blurted out ‘ _mynameiskef_ ’ and buried its face in his neck before breaking back into sobs, sending a fresh wave of salt into his face.

 _Oh._ He thought as his arm instinctively wrapped around its body.

_Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

Washing a clingy child was much more difficult than Ulaz had anticipated.

The decontamination unit was a small room attached to the front room, complete with a low hip bath, a hose and types of soap that sat on a high shelf set into the wall. Ulaz had never in his life had to think of how inconvenient the room design was until now.

“No, stay!” He turned just in time to see Kef throw one leg over the lip of the hip bath, hands already reaching for him as he came closer. “I’m just getting the soap, please just _stay.”_

“I wanna come too.” Kef announced, launching himself and half the water into Ulaz’s arms. It didn’t matter, his fur had reached the point of saturation half a shift ago. He was starting to worry about the floor, though.

“No, Kef, you need stay here. I can’t get the soap _and_ carry you.”

The child’s response was to curl his fingers tighter in the cloth of his shirt.

“Ok. Just, ok, but you have to hold on. Don’t let go.” Kef nodded somewhere under his chin. Ulaz sighed and stared up at the shelf that was just at eye level. It was a shame that whoever had designed this room had been dead for thousands of years. He dearly would’ve loved to shake them.

“Ok, I’m letting go now.” He warned, cautiously moving the arm under Kef away. Satisfied that he seemed to be able to hold himself in place, Ulaz reached up and pushed open the heavy glass, reaching inside to grab the closest bottle. His fingers had just closed around it when he started to feel Kef slipping. Jerking back, the glass slamming into his wrist, bottle flying to the other side of the room, Ulaz grabbed Kef and held him close.

“Yes. Alright, that could have gone worse.” He said to Kef who peered up at him through the wet hair plastered to his face. He could only assume his species had better bathing rooms because otherwise he had no idea how Javzaa could have dealt with this.

Slowly picking his way across the slick floor, he grabbed the fallen bottle and dropped Kef back into the tub.

“Hold still, I’m putting the soap on now.” Waiting until Kef nodded, he poured a tiny amount onto the child’s hair and carefully threaded it through the locks. When he was satisfied he had gotten every hair, including the two patches above his eyes, he grabbed the scoop and dumped it over Kef’s head.

The resulting wail was high enough to caused Ulaz to clap both hands to his ears, watching in horror as Kef started leaking salt again, the liquid mixing the with the lines of soapy water dripping down his chin.

“It’s okay!” Ulaz grabbed at Kef, pulling him out of the tub into his lap. “It’s okay!” Watching as Kef buried his face into his shirt again, he had a sudden idea. Quickly, he pulled off his top and handed it to him, satisfied when Kef used it to wipe his face. “Don’t like soap in your eyes, hmm? They must be sensitive if they produce that lubricant. Okay, let’s try this again.

He picked Kef up and put him back in the tub, shirt and all.

“Ok, put the shirt over your face.” Pleased that he had solved the problem, he poured the scoop over his hair, washing the soap away until the hair felt less slick.

“Alright, into the dryer.”

Hopefully this would not be a daily requirement.

~-~

Half an eye on Kef, who was bouncing around in a new shirt that came to his knees, Ulaz studied the fur on his arm. The dryer was great for getting water out of the top coat, even if it did leave it sticking out in every direction, but it never managed to reach his under coat. Even in the cool medical office, he felt damp.

“I guess it’s time to eat. Stars forbid, I hope you aren’t a messy eater.” No reply. He stopped rubbing at his arms and looked up. Kef was standing at his knee, staring intently at his arm. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he climbed into Ulaz’s lap, little fingers already running up and down his arm. Before Ulaz could ask again, Kef dipped his head and ran his tongue down the fur of his wrist.

“Oh.” Obviously, he had picked up at least a few grooming habits from his mother. Tilting his head to get a better look, he watched the child lick the moisture from the back of his hand.

“Gotta be clean.” Kef said around a mouthful of fur, glaring at Ulaz. “Keep your ears clean.” _That_ was definitely from his mother. Ulaz could dimly remember his own mother saying the same thing, usually when he was trying to escape outside.

“You’re right, I forgot.” Ulaz said with a smile. “Guess I’ll have to return the favor.” Pulling his arm out of Kef’s grasp, he pulled the child back into his tap and bent his head to Kef’s hair.

The first lick was largely unpleasant. Kef’s hair was longer than fur and much finer, the thin strands getting caught on the teeth of his tongue. Spitting them out, Ulaz studied the little head and moved until he was at the temples, grooming along the grain of the hair starting with the tiny ones at the very edge. Kef hummed with contentment, tension Ulaz hadn’t noticed melting away with each lick.

It was easy to forget the despite his alien appearance, Kef had a Galra mother he was undoubtedly missing intensely.

They sat like that in silence, Kef kneading at Ulaz’s arm and Ulaz running his tongue gently over Kef’s hair until the stands shone like newborn fur.

“How domestic.” Said a dry voice to his left.

Startled, Ulaz whipped his head around, nearly sending Kef tumbling out of his lap. It was only the child’s sudden death grip on his arm that prevented him from falling to the floor.

Standing just inside the door of the medical office, The Chief of Medical Staff was watching him with clear amusement, two medical staff standing behind her. They watched with wide, curious eyes, their ears tilted forward.

“Does it enjoy that?” Asked the male, Calax, trying to look around Ulaz at Kef, who had pushed himself as far behind the Galra as he could manage. “Most furless species seem to find it discomforting.”

“An influence of Javzaa’s, no doubt.” Said Ulaz, standing smoothly, repositioning Kef to his hip. “It seems to calm him down.”

The younger female, N’won, nodded, grabbing her companion when he made to move closer.

“Keeping his stress levels down should be our first concern. Do you think we should attempt the same for his parent?”

Ulaz considered that, imagining if he woke to being groomed by strange aliens.

“Ah, best to ask when he wakes up.”

“Right, of course.” The two younger staff smiled sheepishly.

Despite their curiosity, they seemed respectful. Other than the Calax’s aborted move, they were keeping a safe distance, waiting to be introduced.

“Kef, I want you to meet your new friends.” Ulaz turned so that Kef could see them clearly. “They will help take care of you and your aba. Can you say hello?”

There was a muffled sound from Ulaz’s armpit. It might have been a hello, he wasn’t sure.

“More shy than a Galra child.” Noted N’won, typing something on her data tablet. “Do you think that could be from the lack of claws?”

“Prey species.” Agreed Calax, peering over her shoulder at what she was writing. Ulaz sighed.

“Let’s leave the researching until introductions are over. Kef, look at me.”

Kef pulled away enough to meet his eyes, lubricant already pooling.

“This is Matron Aldres, she is healing your aba.” Kef sniffed and looked at the Chief of Medical Staff. She nodded briskly. “And this is N’won and Calax.”

“Hi, Kef!” N’won waggled her fingers, flicking her ears at him. Kef’s gaze seemed riveted on them.

“Hi.” Kef finally said, waving his fingers back halfheartedly.

“We were about to start dinner. N’won, would you mind helping me with that? Calax, I would like you to go over Matron Aldres’ notes, we’ll give Kef a checkup after he eats.” He turned, heading for the exam room and then paused. “Actually, N’won, could you please retrieve a new shirt for me? Thank you.”

He was sure he could hear the younger two snickering as the door slid shut behind him. So much for dignity.

~-~

Ulaz glanced in the window, but Kef had not moved from the nest of blankets and pillows he and N’won had created in the corner of the exam room. Tufts of soft black hair stuck out over a blue lump that rose and fell in slow waves. He had never spent much time around children. Not being bonded and with no siblings, there was no need. Being neither a caregiver or a teacher meant that the closest he got were the new recruits that came through training.

He had no idea they could be so… soothing.

Ulaz shook his head, pushing away the thoughts. It was much too late to be day dreaming. Pulling his mind back to his reports, he hit the security pad of the door and headed towards his second charge.

As he got closer to the door, however, his instincts started to buzz. Something was off, though he couldn’t figure out what. Something about the shadows in the room…

He slid open the door and turned on the lower lights, claws out.

Seating next to the bed, head bowed as if in meditation, sat Thace.

Ulaz stared, claws paused awkwardly half way out.

 “How did you get in here?” He asked, after a period of silence. There was no response. Sighing, Ulaz hit the hold button for the door, leaving it open to the main office. “You can tell me or you can tell security.”

Thace grunted, eyes fixed on the sleeping alien.

“Jumped the security lock, wasn’t hard.”

The younger male was hunched over, elbows braced on his thighs. His shadow loomed like a menacing beast against the far wall, curling over the machines. His hands hung between his legs, laced together and tension enough that Ulaz feared he’d soon be smelling blood.

“I suppose you heard Commander Kolivan’s request?”

When Thace did not response, Ulaz crossed the room until he was standing on the other side of the bed. After a moment, Thace looked up, meeting Ulaz’s eyes.

“I might have heard something.”

Ulaz crossed his arms, his fingers tapping out a rhythm against his arm. The wound on his shoulder throbbed.

“I understand that you are grieving and its natural to seek out what must seem like the cau—

“I’m not fucking grieving!” Growled Thace, knocking his stool back with a clang as he shot to his feet. “She died. End of story. We all fucking die, it’s our _job_.” He leaned over the alien, teeth barred in Ulaz’s face. “And don’t tell me you understand, you short eared bastard, like you’d know anything about— He cut himself off, snarling.

Ulaz stared at him, resisting the urge to raise his hands to his ears.

Thace grabbed the fallen stool and set it upright, throwing himself in it hard enough to scoot it back a few inches. He crossed his arms and glared at the machine above the bed.

“Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?” Ulaz was proud that the trembling in his fingers did not reach his voice. “Send me flying from the room? I’m sorry to disappoint but I’ve been hearing things like that since before I could remember them. You, on the other hand, have obviously not had enough people tell you that you resemble an angry toddler. There is an _actual_ toddler in the next room who has been better behaved, and _that_ one lost its mother.”

“Shit.” Thace rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Ulaz rolled his eyes, stepping away from the bed and waving an arm at the door.

“If you’re done haunting the examination room in a cloud of badly suppressed rage, perhaps we can talk outside.” He waited until Thace had passed him before closing the door. His fingers paused over the lock pad. Glancing at Thace’s retreating back, he sighed and let his hand drop.

Thace was already seated at the desk, noticeably in Ulaz’s chair, and was casually rooting through the drawers.

“Bottom left.” Ulaz said, taking the other chair. “Under the box of hyper solution.”

Thace followed his instructions and pulled out a bottle of Umorian wine. He studied the label, popped the lid and took a long swallow. Before Ulaz could complain, Thace held out the bottle to him, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“I hadn’t realized we were still in training.” Ulaz accepted the wine and took a much more delicate sip. “Will we also be drawing genitals on the windows and masturbating in the shower?”

There was a long pause and Ulaz looked up to see Thace staring at him with a look of combined surprise and fasination. Ulaz thought about what he had just said.

“Ah, that was a joke.”

“Sounds like your training was a lot more interesting than mine.”

Blushing, Ulaz thrust the bottle back at him.

“ _I_ didn’t, stars, don’t be ridiculous.”

Thace accepted the bottle, taking another drink while he studied Ulaz. There was a long pause and then “I am sorry about what I said about your ears. That was a shitty thing to say.”

“And I’m sorry about your sister. I shouldn’t have said, well, never mind. I’m glad you aren’t here to hurt him.”

Thace released a deep breath, running his hand over the fur above his ears. Leaning back, he stared up at the ceiling.

“It’s shit but I… everyone knows when you leave it might be the last time. Javzaa liked risks, it was bound to happen.

They sat in silence, passing the bottle between them. It was comforting, in its own way, the near darkness of the room creating a blanket that settled over the room. It was a better end to a long day than Ulaz had hoped.

“So, there’s another one in there?” Thace asked, jerking his head towards Kef’s room. Ulaz started, he had almost been dozing, so lost in his own thoughts that he had forgotten where he was.

“Ah, yes, Kef. He’s not as injured as his father, just minor scrapes and a burn on his arm. We spent the day running some basic tests and it seems he’s recovering steadily.”

Thace nodded absently, taking another drink. Ulaz pulled N’won’s tablet out of the stack on his desk, turning it on.

“We’ve got the data here, if you’re interested?” He pushed over until Thace could reach it. Thace frowned, looking from it to Ulaz and then back again. After a brief hesitation, he picked it up, a strange expression on his face.

“Alright, I guess.” He flipped through the info, skimming down the page. “Do you know how old he is?”

“We’re not sure,” Ulaz said with a sigh. It was frustrating how much info they would not have until the adult awoke and could fill in the blanks, “developmentally he seems to be on par with a Galra seven-year-old. His language skills are quite good, we picked up three distinct languages in addition to Common and Galra.”

Thace paused. “He speaks Galra?”

What kind of question was that? Ulaz waved the bottle away, feeling a new headache forming.

“Yes? Enough to ask for things and read a few words on my tablet. I’d say his ability is about average for his brain development.”

“Javzaa taught him?”

“I would assume so. I suppose there could be a faint possibility he picked it up in the last eight shifts he’s been awake, but it seems unlikely. Why would that… _oh_.” Ulaz froze, half turned in his chair, staring at Thace as the pieces began to click.

“What?”

“When, uh, was the last time you talked to Commander Kolivan?” Silently, Ulaz began to curse, the relaxed mood disappearing like smoke. Of all the bad luck, that _he_ would be the one left to explain that the child in the next room was Thace’s star’s damned _nephew_ , the half-blood son of his dead sister. His luck, sometimes, still managed to surprise him.

Thace was eyeing him suspiciously.

“In his office, at second shift, why?”

“Kef is, well, he’s.” Ulaz cleared his throat. “He’s half Galra.”

If the circumstances had been different, Ulaz would have enjoyed the way he could watch Thace’s thoughts shift across his face. It was fascinating how the younger male was able to express so many emotions at once. If he wasn’t more concerned with watching for any sudden aggression, he might have taken a few notes.

Thace jerked, half out of his chair before his body seemed to just stall mid-motion, his mouth working without sound. Ulaz, having followed him up, hover at the end of the desk, waiting.

“He— Javzaa’s?”

“The father has a bonding mark.” Ulaz confirmed quietly, coming to stand between Thace and the door. Cautiously, he reached out and placed a hand on Thace’s shoulder. He shuddered and fell back into his chair. “We did a few checks, however, to double check against Javzaa’s notes. He resembles his alien parent, but he has a few Galra characteristics including keratin on his tongue, extra muscles in his ears and legs, and—

On a deeper level, Ulaz was aware that he was babbling. There was no way Thace was hearing anything he was saying, he had the look of someone sliding into shock, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. The rush of facts they had been able to glean was only pulled up short by the sudden hand Thrace thrust in his face.

“Wait. Just, please.”

Ulaz snapped his mouth shut, toying nervously with his ear. When it became clear that Thace was not going to continue, Ulaz tentatively asked, “Do you want to see him?”

Thace’s head snapped up, looking more horrified than Ulaz thought the situation really warranted.

“No!” He coughed. “I mean, no, that’s fine. He’s asleep, I don’t, ah, I don’t want to wake him up.” He stood up, shoving the chair back in his haste. “I should go. It’s late and your shift is almost over. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” And before Ulaz could respond, he was gone.

Ulaz stared at the closed door for a moment and then shook his head. Sliding the bottle back into his desk, flicking the tablet off, and pushing his chair back into place and it was like Thace had never been there.

~-~

 


	3. Chapter 3

Unsurprisingly, Ulaz did not see Thace for the rest of the cycle. Nor the next three. Ulaz tried not to read too much into it. It wasn’t as if they had crossed paths often. He could count on one hand the times they had been in the same room, never mind an actual conversation. It was likely that that Kolivan had caught on to Thrace’s visit and had put his foot down. In any event, it had nothing to do with him.

Instead, he focused his attention on a much more enjoyable task.

“That’s right, lift it into the blue one.” He instructed, watching Kef push a large soft ball across the play set. The toddler paused, staring intently at the brightly lit shapes hovering before him. After a moment, he pushed it to the left, rolling it towards the blue light. It hovered for a moment, flashed, and then appeared in a new location, this time as a cube.

“Great job!” Ulaz praised, leaning over to rub his nose over Kef’s temple. “Can you do the red one?”

“His upper body strength is above average.” Calax noted from his perch on the desk. “Especially when you compare it with the strength of his legs.”

Kef pushed the cube, fighting it across the mat until his face began to turn red. Glaring at it, he kicked it, sending it tumbling. Pleased at the success, he proceeded to kick it towards the red light.

“That seems consistent with his parent. A climbing species.” Ulaz watched his progress carefully for signs of overexertion.

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

The cube hit the red light, flashed, and appeared on Kef’s right as a yellow dodecahedron. Kef glared at it before turning and throwing himself into Ulaz’s lap.

“He would have never gotten that high if you had been watching him.” Ulaz said over his shoulder as he rearranged Kef into a more comfortable position.

“I looked away for a tick! I swear he jumped.”

Snuggling deeper into his arms, Kef yawned and pressed his face into Ulaz’s shirt.

“M’tired.” he muttered, “This is _boring_.”

“Sorry, kitling, we can take a nap now.” Careful not to drop his cargo, Ulaz pulled himself to his feet and turned to look at Calax. The younger male was scribbling furiously into his notes. From where he was standing, Ulaz could see several long paragraphs of notes surrounded by what looked like a little jumping figure. It had an evil looking smile.

He sighed.

“We already determined he had no secondary muscular structure in his legs.”

 “ _A tick_.”

Giving up the conversation as a lost cause, Ulaz turned and headed towards Kef’s room. Gone was the sterile exam room, swallowed by strings of lights, paint prints along the window, and a very sturdy blanket fort constructed without prior permission during N’won’s solitary shift. It had been dubbed Kef Planet and as of its christening, no one other than N’won had been allowed inside.

“Down, please.” Kef wiggled out of Ulaz’s arms, dropping to the floor almost as soon as he opened his arms. With a sudden burst of energy, he darted into his nest, shoving pillows out of his way as he crawled inside. Ulaz crouched down, holding the blanket opening up so he could watch Kef burrow down.

“Comfortable?” Kef’s head bobbed, eyes barely visible under all his pillows. “Alright, I’ll come get you when your nap is done. I think we might be allowed in the gardens today, I’ll have to confirm.” Ulaz let the blanket fall. Groaning a little, he pushed himself to his feet. He’d have to step up his physical therapy, he thought, gently rotating his shoulder. At this rate, he was going to lose all his muscle weight.

Contemplating what the training master would have to say about it, he almost missed Kef’s whisper.

“Laz?”

Ulaz jerked to a halt, ears twitching. Sure enough, it came again, louder and with a hint of impatience.

“ _Laz_.”

Smiling a little, he turned and ducked down to peer inside the fort.

“What’s wrong, are you hungry?” Instead of a demand for food or even a response, Ulaz was greeted with a little hand thrust into his face. He stared at it as it bobbed between his eyes. After a moment, it made a grabbing motion.

“Do you… want me to come in?” A second gesture, somehow more demanding than the first.

He slipped Kef’s hand into his and climbed inside, careful to keep his head away from the fragile cloth ceiling. He doubted Kef would forgive him if he brought it tumbling down on their heads. Slowly, he adjusted himself until he was curled on his side, chin propped up on one hand so he could look down on the little bundle in the middle.

“It’s a bit smaller than I usually like,” joked Ulaz, “but I suppose a nest bigger than the medical room would be una—

“I want Mother.”

Ulaz froze, words dying in his throat.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been expecting the question, he had actually been bracing himself for it since he had meet the child, but despite having several cycles to prepare, the speech about life and death and the natural cycle seemed… flat. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. Finally, he put his hand on the tufts of baby soft hair sticking out of the pillows.

“I’m sorry, Kef. She’s… not here anymore.”

There was a breathing sob, so quiet his ears strained to catch it. Ulaz’s chest ached and fluttered, as if a small bird was trying to tear its way out of his sternum. Pushing his hand under the pillows, he scooped Kef out and pulled him into a hug. Kef buried his face in Ulaz’s stomach, eyes leaking hard enough that he could feel them through his shirt.

It was natural to grieve, natural to desire his mother. It did not worry him, this sudden sadness, but the soundlessness. That worried him.

“Your mother is,” Ulaz strained to find a simple explanation, “she’s a star now. Or a planet, I suppose.” How did one explain Quintessence to a child barely old enough to know colors?

Kef pulled back to look at him, his face shiny and eyes red. A line of drool ran from his lip to where it clung to Ulaz’s shirt. Ulaz had never felt such a powerful urge to destroy something, anything, as long as it could make the child in his arms smile again. He took a deep, stuttering breath.

“When people die, they become part of the universe. But in a different way. Your mother isn’t here anymore but she’s everywhere?” He trailed off on the last part, searching Kef’s face for signs of comprehension.

Kef looked down at his own fingers where they clutched at Ulaz’s shirt.

“She’s in my heart.” He said with the airy tone of someone repeating a phrase. Ulaz supposed that was as good a description as any, especially if it already made sense to Kef. It was no doubt something his father’s species used.

“Yes, very good. She’s in your heart. And mine, and your aba’s. She’s in all our hearts.” Kef patted, oddly enough, the left side of his upper chest, just above his second rib. His face was serious and before Ulaz could ask, the child ducked to press a soft kiss to it.

“Bye mother.” Kef said, patting it again. Then he patted his own chest. His _heart_ , Ulaz realized, ears tight against his head.

Without another word, Kef ran his arm over his nose, sniffed wetly, gave Ulaz a tiny lick at his jaw and buried himself under the pillows. Ulaz waited, but when it was clear Kef would not be coming back out, he quietly pushed his way out of the blankets.

It wouldn’t be the last conversation about Javzaa, and more than likely they would get harder from here. It was daunting, Ulaz thought grimly, but not as daunting as being surrounded by aliens without your parents. If Kef could deal with the changes in his life, it was only right Ulaz do the same, no matter how difficult the topic. He could only hope he wouldn’t let the little one down.

~-~

Ulaz often ate alone.

Sometimes, after a particularly long day of research and decoding, he would eat with the other science staff, commiserating about their work load. Other days, he might sit with the a few friends who were on a break between long, draining missions. Mostly, however, he sat in the corner of the food hall and ate alone.

Personally, he preferred this. It was nice to eat in relative silence, unrequired to come up with a witty remark or argue a point. He could just… sit, and enjoy his food.

Today, he was alone. N’won was on mid shift, feeding Kef, and Calax was off helping Matron Aldres with their patient. The food hall was, for once, only half full, and he had entire table to himself. It was the perfect place to contemplate Kef’s little meltdown and make future plans.

Or, he amended as he watched Aoaloz approach his table, it had been.

Aoaloz was very popular. With high, arching ears that were covered in a thick layer of downy fur from jaw to temple and a long, curved nose, he was considered highly attractive. When one paired that with his brilliant mind and several degrees from the Galra Military Science Academy, it was no wonder that he was highly sought after.

It was a pity about his attitude.

“Officer Ulaz.” Aoaloz came to a halt at the far end of the table, arms held stiffly behind his back.

“Major, actually.” Corrected Ulaz softly, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference.

“I have heard that you are working with Matron Aldres on the… project for Commander Kolivan.”

Under the table, Ulaz curled his hands into loose fists. He breathed deeply, forcing his voice to stay pleasant.

“That is correct, Officer Aoaloz. We will be working on it for the foreseeable future. If you have questions about our progress, however, you will have to direct them to Matron Aldres.”

Aoaloz sniffed loudly, tilting his head just shy of dismissive.

“I am aware. I am not here for questions, I am here to offer my reinstatement.”

Ulaz stared at him in silence, wondering not for the first time if he would have had to deal with things like this if he had taken over his family store like his mother had wished. After a moment of entertaining the idea, he pushed it away and sighed. He motioned for Aoaloz to take the other seat which was promptly ignored.

“Office Aoaloz, I’m afraid that won’t be possible. You were reassigned to,” he paused trying to frame the words diplomatically, “to a position much more suited to your talents. As I’m sure you are aware, sub deck 7 is always on the lookout for the highest qualified medical officers due to their heavy patient load. As our most tale—

“I am aware, Officer Ulaz, thank you.” Aoaloz cut him off with a wave of his hand. “However, there are already several officers in sub deck 7 and I believe it would be no hardship for me to return to deck one.”

_No hardship for your career, either._ Ulaz took another deep breath, aware that his claws were dangerously close to breaking into the soft skin of his palms.

“Thank you, Officer Aoaloz, for your interest in the project. I’m sure Kolivan will be pleased with your motivation. However, we already have a set team and there is no need for the change. If you have any further questions, please direct them to Ma—

“I should have known you’d be ungrateful, I’m not sure why I expected otherwise.”

“ _Officer Aoaloz_ ,” Ulaz snapped, jerking to his feet. “I do not need to tell you how inappropriate your behavior—

Aoaloz cut him off, stalking around the table until he was looming over Ulaz. Despite the closeness, his body was angled away, as if he could not bear the thought of touching him.

“Tell me, do you enjoy spending your time with the aliens? I’m sure they remind you of home—

“That is _enough!”_

Aoaloz stumbled back, Thace’s hand planted firmly in the center of his chest. Ulaz jumped as his view was suddenly blocked by Thace’s broad shoulders. He blinked taking his own step back. Thace did not turn to look at him, more preoccupied with giving Aoaloz a piece of his mind.

“—ssional. I have half a mind to drag you to the training deck and beating some sense into you, you galrump fucking son of a—

“Thank you, Thace, that is enough.” Ulaz pushed past the bigger male, coming around to look at Aoaloz, who’s ears were starting to wilt under the attention the rest of the food hall was paying them.

“Officer Aoaloz. Thank you for your concern, I’ll be sure to pass your questions about our project management along to Commander Kolivan in my next report. I’m sure he will be _very_ interested. If that is all, I believe I have finished my lunch. If you have any questions, _please. Direct. Them. To. Matron. Aldres._ You are dismissed”

Abandoning his lunch, he turned on his heel and walked calmly to the door, head high.

His exit was ruined, however, by the heavy tread of feet stomping after him. Thace came up behind him, frowning.

“You really should have let me beat him,” he said, ears back, “he shouldn’t get away with speaking to a superior like that.”

“He isn’t the first and he won’t be the last.” Ulaz stopped, nearly causing Thace to stumble into him. “There is nothing I can do about it and I do not need your assistance, thank you very much.” His body felt hot and tight and he longed to tear into something with his claws.

Thace stared at him, mouth slightly open.

“I was only trying to help.” he said, baffled. “I saw the way he cornered you, and I—

“Yes, I was there. This may surprise you, but I am perfectly able to deal with insubordinate behavior very well on my own. I am, as a matter of fact, not helpless. Keep your _rescues_ to yourself!” He snarled the last bit into Thace’s face, inches away from the other male’s nose. Startled, he jerked back, curling into himself. He let out a low growl of furious embarrassment and stalked away, leaving Thace alone in the hallway.

~-~

“You’re really good with him.” Said Thace, appearing out of the darkness at Ulaz’s side.

“ _Stars above_!” Ulaz jerked to the side, nearly upending the slides he had been studying. Thace grinned, calmly reaching a hand out to steady the fragile glass containers.

“Are— What are you doing here?!” Ulaz pried his claws out of the table he caught to keep himself from tumbling to the ground. “This is _medical staff only_ , we have a _sign_!”

Thace huffed, crossing his arms. Ulaz noticed, however, that his ears were perked with a hopeful tilt.

“And very easy passcodes. That’s not very secure you realize, anyone could walk right in the front door. I’m practically doing you a service.”

“A ser— No, absolutely not. It is nearly first shift and I have to finish this. I don’t have time to get into it.” He pushed Thace aside, bending back over his computer. Surprisingly, the bigger male let him. Continuing the motion, he backed up until he was leaning against a counter, eyes fixed on the back of Ulaz’s skull. Ulaz tried to ignore it.

They stood like that in silence with only the soft clink of the slides as he moved them. After a while, Ulaz almost forgot he wasn’t the only one in the room.

“I meant it.”

Ulaz signed internally, keeping his eyes on his work.

“Meant what?” He asked after it was clear that Thace wasn’t going to continue the thought. Behind him, he could hear him shifting against the metal counter.

“About… the child. That you’re good with him.”

Ulaz paused, his last slide half way to its slot. He turned to look at Thace in disbelief.

“How could you possible know that?” Thace shifted again, ears back, ears fixed on something on the far wall, almost… shy. He said nothing and Ulaz stared at him before it suddenly clicked. “You’ve been watching the security records, haven’t you.” He wasn’t even sure why he was surprised. Someone who was willing to deal with the relatively minor consequence of _breaking into classified rooms_ was probably not overly concerned about the consequence of hacking monitors only two people on the entire station had clearance for.

Thace shrugged without a lick of shame.

“Easy passcodes.”

Ulaz sighed loudly, pressing a hand to his eyes.

“You do realize you’re making me an accomplice now, correct? That if I don’t report you, I’m likely to be court marshaled as well if you’re caught?

Thace laughed, a startlingly raspy sound that made Ulaz’s ears twitch.

“I won’t get caught, I promise you’re safe with me.”

“Joy of all joys.” Ulaz said drily, mostly to hide the way he could feel his ears starting to heat up. “So, you came all this way and broke, sorry, _tested_ our security system just so you could tell me I’m doing a good job?”

The smile slipped off Thace’s face and Ulaz was very much _not_ sad to see it go.

“I was… curious.” His shoulders were tense, ears back, and he looked as if he was keeping himself in the room through sheer force of will.

“And you didn’t think you could just… come and see him?” If Thace’s ears got any flatter, Ulaz thought, they would disappear into his skull. He decided to try a new tactic. “Kef would probably love to meet you.” He said, purposely offhand as he turned back to his unfinished report. “He gets along well with the medical staff. He’s a little scared of Matron Aldres at times, but I feel that is simply a sign of intelligence.”

Thace laughed again, the sound barely making it past his lips.

“Yeah, she bit my ears off when I came in with a broken arm last year. I thought she was going to keep me confined to quarters for a century.”

“That does sound like something she would enjoy. I wasn’t sure how she’d get on with an alien child, but they seem to like each other well enough.” He popped the slide in place, watching as the computer complied the data. “She even got him a small toy from one of the shopping centres nearby. I think she asked Jaaren to pick up on her last mission.”

“I— I saw it. It’s a elmartin, yeah?”

Ulaz turned his head, unsurprised to find Thace back at his elbow. The male apparently had a disregard for personal space.

“I’m surprised. I didn’t think Kef had let it out of his nest long enough for anyone to see what color it is let alone what kind of animal.”

“I, uh, saw the footage from his exam. You let him take it with him.” Thace leaned backward against the computer consul, his arm close enough to brush Ulaz’s shoulder each time he breathed. “He looked so scared.”

“I don’t think his father’s species has that level of technology. He didn’t seem to recognize a neural interface, at least. I think the lights made him uncomfortable and letting him take Fluffy inside helped keep his stress levels down.”

“Fluffy?”

Ulaz smiled. “Last cycle it was Superman and before that it was Darfvarder. I’ve also been told it shoots lasers out of its eyes and can fly.”

“Right.” Thace was beginning to look a little dazed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

Thace frowned, ears drifting back again though not as tightly.

“Will I?”

Ulaz hummed thoughtfully hitting the control that would send his finished report to Kolivan. When the upload was complete he turned and smiled, placing a hand carefully on Thace’s shoulder.

“Come tomorrow around fourth shift and find out.”

He probably would regret leaving Thace alone in medical but for once, Ulaz wanted to be the one who made the dramatic exit.

He was half way to his room before he realized that, in his own way, Thace had been trying to apologize.

It definitely did not make his ears blush.

~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments and apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just moved overseas and is been difficult getting internet. I think I'm all set now but the next few chapters might be a bit scattered due to time constraints. I will finish it, though, don't worry! I love this fic too much to stop. Many thanks to boredbeingregular, who has done *gasp of joy* an amazing fanart on tumblr of Ulaz grooming Keith. 
> 
> You can find it: [here](https://boredbeingregular.tumblr.com/post/157039747120/i-dont-even-care-that-i-have-5-other-wips-i-need)


	4. Chapter 4

Kef was the first to notice him.

They were in the middle of a game of hoop rings when, with a soft cry, Kef suddenly threw himself in Ulaz’s arms, burrowing into the scientist’ shirt. Startled, Ulaz dropped the rings and pulled the child into a hug. Concerned, he began to run this claws delicately through Kef’s hair and scanned the room for anything that might have set the toddler off.

“Kef, wha—

A hesitant cough from the doorway left the question hanging on his lips.

Ulaz turned. Behind them, hovering in the doorway, was Thace, looking distinctly uncomfortable. His ears were flat against his skull, shoulders tense, and his claws were digging into the doorframe on either side of his head. Despite looking as though he would flee at any moment, his eyes were focused on Ulaz’s back, as if he could see through the muscle and bone to the child on the other side.

Ulaz waited but when the other male made no move to come closer, he forced himself not to roll his eyes and shifted his body until Kef could see around him.

“Look Kef, your Uncle has come to visit. Can you say ‘hello’?” Kef’s grip tightened, catching cloth and fur in his tight fists. After a moment, he pulled his face back and peered at Thace from over his elbow.

“Hello.” He said, before burying his face again.

Silence.

“This would be the part where you say hello back.” He reminded Thace when it looked as if the soldier would continue his impression of a terrified statue. Thace blinked, dragging his eyes away from Kef to look at Ulaz.

“What?”

This time Ulaz really did roll his eyes.

“Say _hello_ ,” he prompted again with a nod towards Kef, “before he thinks you’re too scary to be friends with.”

“Oh, right,” Thace shook his head and tried to smile. “Hello, Kef.”

Ulaz was quickly realizing that if he wanted this to go anywhere, he would have to take charge. He stood, pulling Kef onto his hip. Thace jumped, jerking back until he was almost out of the room. Then he froze with a twitchy smile.

“He’s a child, not a bomb.” Ulaz reminded him, walking past the larger male towards Kef’s room. Thace fell into step behind him, looking sheepish.

“A bomb would be easier,” he joked quietly before sobering. “I just… I don’t know what to say. He doesn’t…” He sighed and ran a tired hand over his fur. “He doesn’t look like Javzaa.”

Ulaz stepped inside the smaller room and motioned for Thace to take a seat on the floor. When Thace was settled, he dropped gracefully to the ground and settled Kef into his lap. Kef griped his forearms tightly but did not protest when Ulaz turned him to face Thace.

“Do you want to play a game, Kef?” Ulaz asked cheerfully, ignoring Thace’s sharp intake of air. Fishing under Kef’s blankets, he pulled out a large red ball. He gave it to Kef, pleased when the child immediately let go of his arm to grasp it. Kef bounced excitedly, his discomfort forgotten in light of a new game.

“Good job!” Ulaz praised, settling his hands against Kef’s waist to keep him from falling. “Now throw it to your Uncle.”

It was like watching a mirror, Ulaz though. Both child and adult froze, eyes locked on each other like magnets. Gently, Ulaz grasped Kef’s hands over the ball and helped him dump it softly on the ground. The three of them watched it bounce across the tile until it rolled to a stop against Thace’s leg. The soldier picked it up, darted a pleading look at Ulaz, and then carefully tossed it back. The throw was short, landing somewhere half way between them, but Kef didn’t care. With only a small hesitation, he tumbled out of Ulaz’s lap to chase it down.

Moving as fast as his little legs could go, Kef pounced on the toy and brought it back, almost throwing himself into Ulaz’s lap. Ulaz opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, Kef held the ball over his head and threw it as hard as he could, sending it spiraling off into a corner. Thace grinned and went to fetch it.

~-~

They stayed like that until Ulaz’s leg was so cramped he could no longer feel it. Gingerly, he set Kef to the side and stretched his limbs out, wincing at the buzzing pins and needles that flooded his nerves. Because he hated himself, he twitched a foot and almost groaned aloud at the sudden stab of cramping pain.

“Laz.” Muttered Kef, patting his guardian at the leg. “Poor Laz.”

Thace stood up, a graceful flow of motion that made Ulaz want to shove him over, and came over to crouch next to Ulaz on the balls of his feet.

“I forgot you had Tikmeen Condition,” he said thoughtfully, watching Ulaz slowly flex his feet. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Don’t worry,” Ulaz sighed with relief as the nerves in his legs settled back down. “The pinched nerves don’t take long to come back. Just hurts more when I’m awake.”

He pulled his legs up and braced himself, ready to struggle upwards. Despite the return of feeling, his legs felt like stiff wooden pegs, fragile enough to collapse beneath his weight. Before he could get his feet under him, however, Thace held out a hand. It hung between them as Ulaz stared at it. Then, just as Thace’s smile began to waver, the scientist took it and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

“Thank you.” Ulaz said, feeling his ears burn. “I, uh, appreciate it.”

Thace’s smile widened, his mouth opening. Ulaz braced himself, waiting for whatever overly charming thing the male was about to say before Thace’s jaw closed with a sudden snap, his eyes dropping. Ulaz stared at him, unsure, before he realized that the other male was watching his hands where they rubbed circles into his hips. Feeling like his ears were on fire, Ulaz’s hands shot up to pat at the front of his armor. He coughed, ears back.

Thace’s eyes jumped back to his, brimming with concern.

“Laz!” Demanded Kef, tugging on the loose fabric of his pants. “ _Laaaz!”_ Ulaz jerked, ashamed to realize he had forgotten that Kef was there. “Up! I want uuuup!” The toddler bounced on his tiny toes, face set into a scowl that Ulaz knew heralded a massive tantrum.

“Oh, well I’m afraid I can’t—

“Uuuup!” Shrieked Kef, face crumpling.

“Kef, I—

“Here,” interrupted Thace, holding out his hands to Kef, “I’ll pick you up.”

Kef froze, staring at Thace’s hands. Ulaz could almost see the thoughts racing through his little toddler brain as he processed this New Idea. His eyebrows sank, dragging Ulaz’s shoulders down with them. He sighed, reaching out.

“Wait.” Thace said, holding up a hand to stop him. “Let me try.” He didn’t wait for Ulaz’s response, just crouched down to Kef’s level and held out his hands again.

“Ulaz is… he doesn’t feel good.” Thace said finally, visibly struggling to phrase his sentences properly. “He can’t pick you up right now. But I can,” he grinned, lowing his voice to a mock whisper, “and I’m really tall so you’ll be bigger than Ulaz.”

Kef considered this and, to the relief of the two adults, found it acceptable. With a short _‘ok’_ , he threw himself into Thace’s waiting hands. Ulaz watched, throat oddly tight, as Thace stood and carefully lifted Kef up until he sat on his broad shoulders. Kef’s legs daggled on each side of his neck, jerking as the child kicked his feet excitedly. Shrieking with joy, Kef buried his fists into Thace’s fur and held on, craning his head in every direction.

Ulaz laughed, unable to hold it in as Thace winced and readjusted Kef’s grip.

“We think his father’s species is designed for climbing,” Ulaz warned even as he bit his lip to contain his mirth. “He’ll be climbing all over you now that he’s gotten a taste for it.”

“That’s fine,” Thace wheezed as Kef got a particularly firm grip on one of his ears, “it will be good dodging practice.”

“If you say so.” Ulaz walked slowly to the door. His legs were already feeling better but he wasn’t about to tell Thace that for anything. “Follow me, I think the gardens are free today. It’ll be good for him to get a chance to run around.”

They walked in near silence, broken only by Kef’s whispered babble in Thace’s ear. It wasn’t uncommon and Ulaz had theorized for a while that the mutterings were to himself rather than a conversation. In any case, Kef had never expected any response and Ulaz was happy to leave him to his rambling. Instead, he watched Thace out of the corner of his eye.

Ignoring the soft gasps and obvious stares of the soldiers they passed in the hallway, Thace was completely focused on Kef. His head was back as far as he could get it without unseating the child and his hands were wrapped around each of Kef’s legs, anchoring him in place. It was impossible that Thace knew what Kef was saying but that didn’t seem to be enough to stop Thace from replying with the occasional ‘uh huh’ and ‘I see’.

Against his better judgement, heat began to pool in his lower abdomen. It just simply wasn’t fair, he thought grumpily as he watched several soldiers, male and female, posture themselves invitingly, that one galra could have so much appeal. That Thace was entirely oblivious to his admirers was only a sign of his good fortune, Ulaz decided.

Stopping in front of the garden door to type in his key access, Ulaz let out an audible sigh.

“Alright there?” Thace asked, breaking out of his one-sided conversation to peer at Ulaz curiously. Even Kef, who had been twisting Thace’s fur into knots, was watching him with a slightly anxious tilt to his head.

Ulaz smiled weakly, gesturing them through the open door.

“I’m fine, just a little tired. Kef was exploring the novice obstacle course this morning.”

“And you fell in the pit?” Thace guessed, setting Kef down on the soft purple lawn. The child took off like a shoot, heading straight for the sand.

“And I fell in the pit.” Ulaz confirmed, settling down on a bench to supervise. “I had never realized how complicated those rock steps can be.”

“Don’t feel bad, one of the trainees fell in yesterday.” Thace threw himself down at Ulaz’s feet, rolling his shoulders. “Kid went ass over heels and landed on his head. Managed to finish fourth though, I think he’ll be going far.”

“I’m glad to know I’m on par with a fresh furred twenty-year-old.” Ulaz drawled drily, resisting the urge to run his claws through Thace’s fur and work out the knots. “I wouldn’t want to get a high opinion of my acrobatic skills.”

Thace laughed, the motion sending vibrations up Ulaz’s leg. Ulaz froze, alarms ringing in the back of his head. After a tense moment, Ulaz relaxed burying the warning voice deep in the back of his mind. The leg stayed where it was.

Kef raced back, dropping a fat golote blossom into Thace’s lap. The soldier picked it up and studied it with an absurd amount of concentration. Then he dropped a hand on Kef’s head, gently running this claws though the child’s hair, and thanked him solemnly. Delighted, Kef raced off to find something new.

“He’s… cute.” Thace said finally, when he was out of hearing range. Ulaz tilted his head politely but waited for Thace to gather his thoughts. He was rewarded for his patience when Thace let out a gusty sigh and leaned his head back against the bench, his ear laying lightly against Ulaz’s upper thigh.

“Javzaa used to do that, ramble I mean. My parents said she’s have entire conversations with herself for days without ever talking to anyone else. Well, up until I was born. Then she just talked at me. Forever.” He laughed. “I can’t remember a time before we left for the academy that she didn’t just… chatter. Even in her sleep.”

“Kef does that.” Ulaz confirmed, giving in and placing a hand on Thace’s shoulder. “He talks all night, though nothing we’ve been able to understand. Sometimes he goes in and just sits beside his father and talks at him. We think it’s been part of the alien’s recovery, though we’re not sure. We’ve been careful to allow him the freedom to speak as much as he would like. We don’t want to stunt his verbal development. I don’t think his parent would be very pleased.”

“Do you think it… he’ll wake up?” Thace’s eyes were closed but Ulaz could see the way his claws dug into the soft grass below him.

Ulaz considered the question, smiling as he accepted a tree nut from Kef.

“It’s possible.” He said, finally. “His vital signs have evened out and the worst of the injuries have healed. The only thing we are having difficulty with is his brain waves. We’re not sure what is normal for his species. He could even be brain dead, we have no way of knowing.”

Thace winced, straightening. After a moment, he bowed his head and dug and hand through his fur.

“I just… I don’t _understand_.” He bit out, tightening his claws to what must have been a painful grip. “She _never_ … he’s just… _why?_ ”

“She never showed any interest in aliens?” Ulaz guessed, watching Thace’s back with a sinking feeling.

“Exactly!” Thace jumped to his feet, his movements short and jerky. In the distance, Kef paused, turning to stare at them. Ulaz waved with a smile he didn’t feel until the child returned to digging in the sand.

“Javzaa was dedicated.” Thace said, pacing slightly. “She went into that mission _knowing_ how important it was. She would never just throw it away on some… some…”

“Short eared, furless alien?” Ulaz asked, dry as dust. His skin felt hot and too tight, as if it has slowly started to shrink around him.

“Yes!” Agreed Thace, thumping a fist into his palm. Then, like a sun appearing over the horizon, his words hit home and he flinched, turning to Ulaz apologetically but the smaller male was already on his feet.

Dizzy, eyes burning, Ulaz turned and marched towards Kef.

“Wait!” Thace jumped after him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop. “Wait, Ulaz, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Ulaz whirled, slapping Thace’s hand away.

“Don’t bother.” He snapped, “I understand perfectly. You are grieving for your sister and you have a right to feel upset at her choice of mates—

“That’s not what I mea—

“—and I’m sure the sentiment is shared by many, you are certainly not alone in your disb—

Thace dipped his head and sealed his lips over Ulaz’s, capturing the words between them. Ulaz froze, every signal in his brain shorting out until the only thing left was the feeling on Thace’s mouth. After a long moment, Thace pulled back until the only connection between them was Thace’s hands gently wrapped around Ulaz’s upper arms.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked,” Thace mumbled, a blush rising up under his fur from nose to ears. “But… Ulaz, that’s _not_ what I meant. I don’t understand Javzaa’s choice but,” he added when Ulaz opened his mouth to retort, “it’s not because of how he looks.” He looked down at Kef, who had come up to stand beside them, worry etched into his small face. “I have no problem with how he or Kef look and even if I did, it wouldn’t affect how I think you look.”

Ulaz gave him a look of perfect disbelief.

“It’s true!” Thace insisted, letting go of Ulaz’s arms to run his hands up until he could rub his thumbs over Ulaz’s ears. “You’re…” He stumbled, looking as if his ears were going to catch fire. “Ugh,” he groaned, “I don’t even have words to describe how amazing you are.”

“Liar.” Muttered Ulaz, feeling his own ears burn. “My ears alone are ridiculous.”

“Beautiful,” corrected Thace, still rubbing his thumbs over their points. “I’ve never seen anything so delicate.”

“Ears aren’t _supposed_ to be delicate,” Ulaz snapped, flapping his hands at Thace until the bigger male stepped back. “Don't be foolish.”

Thace’s face dropped into a scowl. He had taken a step back to give Ulaz space but as soon as the words left Ulaz’s lips, he grabbed the scientist’s hands and laced their fingers together.

“I don’t care.” He said roughly. He looked, Ulaz thought with a slightly delirious laugh, like Kef refusing to take a bath. “I love everything about your ears. And your eyes. And everything else.” He took a deep breath, tugging Ulaz closer.

“I like the way you look at Kef, the way you move your hands when you talk, and I liked watching you put me in my place when I overstepped.”

“Thace, please, you don’t need to—

“I really think I do.” Thace cut him off, pressing a kiss to their hands.

Ulaz shuddered. He need to… he needed to stop this. His authority as an officer was precarious enough as it was. A relationship with someone of Thace’s social rank… well, it didn’t bear thinking about.

Carefully he pulled his hands out of Thace’s grip, ignoring the way the male’s ears fell.

“Thace, you have to realize that this—

The door to the garden slammed open, a young soldier falling inside in his haste. Gasping for air, he straitened, smacking his hand against his breast in a frantic salute.

“Major Ulaz, you’re,” he coughed, “you’re needed immediately! There has been an incident with the alien patient. Code 6557B”

Ulaz’s eyes widened as the young male turned and raced back the way he came. He snapped his head around to Thace, who was already scooping Kef into his arms, face solemn.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be right behind you.”

Ulaz turned and fled.

~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some romance!


	5. Chapter 5

Ulaz raced down the hall, Thace on his heels. He had never been the most athletic soldier, preferring to spend his time in the lab rather than on the training deck, and with four cycles of inactivity under him, Ulaz could feet his muscles protesting. His legs burned along with his lungs and he could feel his pulse in the freshly healed shoulder wound. He didn’t have time to stop, no matter how his chest ached, so he pressed on, using the bobbing figure of the messenger as his focus.

Finally, the door to the medical centre came into view, opening like a gapping mouth into the hallway where a half dozen soldiers gathered awkwardly in the small space. The messenger skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with his superior officer. The female shoved at him, eyes locking on Ulaz. He tried to push past her but she caught his arm in a firm grip, pulling him back.

“Hold, Major Ulaz.”

Thace came to a stop behind him, barely winded, with Kef sitting on his hip. Almost immediately, every eye turned towards them and Kef whimpered, burying his face in Thace’s shoulder. Ulaz took a deep breath and shifted to block their view of Kef.

“Of course, my apologies Captain. What is the situation?”

“Three injured, one hostage, and one hostile. We are unable to enter the room and attempts to reach the emergency exit have been unsuccessful. We believe that the hostile was able to hack the door codes and we can’t get close enough to prevent him from using it for an escape. We have soldiers waiting in the hanger as back up.”

“Weapons?” Thace placed a comforting hand on Ulaz’s uninjured shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“Marmora blade. There might also be a gun but he hasn’t pulled it. We have our own but…” she sighed, mask glinting in the low light as she shook her head, “we can’t get a clean line of sight. Someone is going to have to go in and talk him down.”

“Commander Kolivan?”

“He’s off base, won’t be due back until fifth shift. And Antok is out doing maintenance review. We sent him a message but it will be a while before he can get back. We need to deal with this now.”

“What does he want?” Ulaz asked, twisting to try and see into the room. He could make out a few overturned tables but nothing living. The captain let a short, harsh laugh.

“To get out of here, I suspect. No way he can stay here now.”

“He hasn’t…”

“No, no casualties. But I think that will change if this goes on much longer.”

“Right.” Ulaz nodded, carefully shaking her hand off. “I’ll go.”

Thace was already shaking his head.

“No, you don’t have any training in hostage situations. He could kill you. I’ll go.”

“I’m smaller and less threatening.” Ulaz argued, already moving towards the door. “I can try to talk him while you and Captain Biirok come up with a better plan.”

Thace opened his mouth and then shut it with a snap, sighing heavily.

“Fine. But please… be careful.”

Ula turned his attention from the door to look at Thace, really look at him. The larger male was tense, ears flat. There was fear in his eyes.

Sighing, Ulaz reached up and ran a hand over Thace’s ears, startling a jump out of him.

“I will. Watch my back.” Then he turned and marched through the door.

~-~

The room was a disaster.

Tables lay in splintered wrecks across the floor, liberally coated with glass and the sparking entrails of data tablets. The window to Kef’s room was shattered, a chair half way through the frame.  On the far side of the room, a medicine cabinet lay face down, a pool of noxious liquid spreading out from underneath it. The stain reached out like a hand towards the prone figure of Matron Aldres where she lay on the ground unmoving. N’won was crouched above her, claws out, growling in low guttural tones. Blood was running down her fur, creating wet sticky mats on the side of her face.

The destruction painted a picture of a fierce struggle, blood splatters like trail markers. They led to the center of the far wall, where most of the carnage lay. The metal door to Kef’s father’s room was dented and hanging out of its frame, raining sparks. The room beyond was dark, but Ulaz could see the twisted silhouette of the bed laying on its side.

In the doorway, Kef’s father was on his feet, one hand weakly griping the doorframe.

His eyes were dazed, barely focusing despite the commotion around him. Even as Ulaz watched, they slid open and shut as if he was seconds from simply collapsing the floor. He wasn’t scheduled to wake up yet, Ulaz thought, scanning the patient. Matron Aldres had projected it would take another seventeen cycles before they could safely take him out of his coma. Without an accurate understanding of his species they would have been risking brain damage to pull him out early.

And that said nothing to the many wounds he still had, some still deep enough to reach bone. He was a slowly healing species and there was no way… yes, Ulaz thought, there it is. Blood scattered the patient’s gown, a sickly purple color mixed with his own vibrant red where Ulaz could see some of the stitches tearing. The male was in danger of serious blood loss if they didn’t finish this soon. Ulaz let out a soft groan of frustration, drawing the patient’s attention. Kef’s father looked up and caught Ulaz’s gaze, head lolling as he clutched at the forearm wrapped around his neck.

“Don’t move or I’ll shove this blade through his eye.”

Ulaz sucked in a breath as Aoaloz moved the knife tip from where it had been resting at Keith’s father’s neck to the male’s eye. Slowly, Ulaz raised his hands, claws down.

“I’m unarmed, please don’t hurt him. He needs medical attention immediately.”

Aoaloz sneered.

“’ _Please don’t hurt him_ ’.” He mocked, “Pathetic. How a weak halfbreed like you got promoted to Major is beyond me. I suppose you must have spent a great deal of time on your knees.”

Behind him, Ulaz heard Thace suck in a sharp breath but to the scientist’s relief, he remained silent. Ulaz could hear the captain whispering sharply, too quiet for Ulaz to make out the words. Satisfied that Thace would allow him to handle this, he took a small step closer.

“That’s not important right now,” Ulaz said quietly, eyes locked to the other male’s hands, “why are you attacking our patient? You know Commander Kolivan won’t forgive this.” Ulaz shifted his weight to the side, tilting his head submissively. “He’ll be back within the cycle.”

“I’ll be long gone before then,” Aoaloz snapped, eyes darting from Ulaz’s shoulder to his face. “Not that it’s any concern of yours. Now shut up and let the good Major inside before I lose my patience.”

Ulaz sucked in a startled breath. So much for his plan, he had clearly underestimated the level of racism the other male harbored. He shifted his weight, debating on whether he should move forward or step back and let Thace come in alone. Aoaloz’s blade dug deeper, forcing a pained cry out of the patient. Ulaz snapped out of his daze and stumbled forward, hoping that he was making the best decision. He came up to stand by N’won who was sniffled loudly and rubbing her nose. She turned to look at him from the corner of her eye.

“Are you ok?” He whispered, half his attention on Thace as he stepped into the room. She nodded and then pointed at Matron Aldres, shaking her head. Now that he was closer, he could see slash marks up and down her arms as well as a small pool of blood below her temple. Studying the marks, Ulaz could picture what had happened.

No doubt she had been alone in the patient’s room when Aoaloz had arrived. She wouldn’t have expected him to attack and judging by the wound on her upper shoulder he had managed to get in one good hit before she had fought back. Her age and lack of weapon would have been against her, though, and in a small space, Aoaloz would have the advantage. He couldn’t see her blade, it was either still in her sheath or she had been disarmed.

He opened his mouth to ask N’won if she knew where it was when Thace began to talk.

“Decided on a career change, I see.” Thace’s face was cold, every inch the soldier he had been bred to be. Even with his hands at his side, he filled the room with his presence. Ulaz wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or not when Aoaloz’s ears dropped. To Ulaz’s relief, Thace’s hands were empty, claws down. Out in the hallway, he could see Kef screaming and thrashing in the grip of one of the soldiers. Ulaz longed to comfort him but he didn’t dare move. Not when Kef’s only remaining parent was a whim away from death. “You’ve certainly decided to leave a memorable impression. Hoping Kolivan will give you a glowing report for your next superior?”

 “I’m afraid my promotion was taking a little longer than I prefer, so I’m taking matters into my own hand.” Aoaloz smirked even as his eyes flicked between Thace and the doorway. “But I’m not too concerned with a review report. Who needs something so mundane when Zarkon’s pet druids are always looking for good test subjects? Might even get a recommendation to the Emperor himself.”

“Kef.” Thace growled. Ulaz sucked in a pained gulp of air and N’won whimpered. Of course, he thought dimly, Aoaloz had somehow figured out Javzaa’s mission objective and put two and two together. This wasn’t a sudden decision, Aoaloz had no doubt been spying for cycles trying to find something worthwhile to take back to the main fleet. He had probably laughed himself sick when he had seen Javzaa’s report and come to the same conclusion as Kolivan. Ulaz shuddered. _An opportunity_.

“Such intelligence.” Aoaloz said with a nasty laugh. “The geneticists really have outdone themselves. I can see why Kolivan snapped you up. I simply don’t have the time to compare pedigrees, however, I really must be going. Hand over the child, allow me to reach my shuttle, and you can go back to throwing yourself at Zarkon’s army.”

Reaching into one of the fallen desks, Ulaz pulled out a roll of bandages and handed them to N’won. Slowly, he stepped over Matron Aldres, blocking them with his body. Immediately, Aoaloz’s attention snapped to him and the knife rose higher.

“You don’t seriously believe Kolivan will just let you go.” Ulaz asked as Thace used the distraction to move a little closer. “We’ll be on your tail immediately.”

“Kolivan just got a message about a valuable outpost in the U5 sector. One that’s a little more heavily guarded then I might have implied. If he does return, it won’t be before I’m be safe in the embrace of the Central Command System.” Aoaloz’s ears perked. “Vrepit Sa.” He jeered.  

The room went silent.

Even Kef had gone quiet, though Ulaz could still hear him panting. Next to him, Thace’s hand’s twitched, stopping just short of actually touching his blades. Ulaz pressed a hand to his temple and pushed down the urge to grab his own knife. Aoaloz had them neatly cornered. Kef’s father had valuable information, they could not allow him to die. As much as it killed him to consider it, from a pragmatic stance the adult would gain them almost everything they had lost from Javzaa’s death. Kef, while being half galra, was too young and would take time to reach the level needed to take over his mother’s mission.

But… just the idea of Kef in the hands of the druids was enough to make Ulaz’s stomach heave.

He had never seen the effects first hand, having left for the Blade of Marmora almost as soon as he had finished his training, but much of his student research had focused on their sick experiments. Some of the bodies had even been given to the upper level students to examine.

Kef was young… _malleable_ , much more so than an adult. The druids would take him apart at the seams and turn him inside out. If Aoaloz took Kef, they would lose a valuable resource but Zarkon wouldn’t gain their intel. Kolivan would no doubt consider it an acceptable loss, if not a desirable one.

“Ok, you have a deal.”

The words cut through the silence like a knife and Ulaz jerked his head up to stare in horror as Thace took a step to the side, waving towards one of the soldiers behind him.

“No!” Ulaz gasped, springing to his feet and taking a step forward. _Nonono_ , Ulaz’s head spin _, I can’t do it, not Kef_. “You can’t! Do you know what they’ll do to him?! He’s just—

Thace jumped in front of him, hands up, stopping Ulaz from running towards the door.

“We don’t have a choice.” He said, blocking Ulaz’s attempts to get around him. “He’s got our tails tied.”

Ulaz growled as another side step ended with him almost running into Thace. He opened his mouth, ready to lash the bigger male with exactly what he thought of that when Thace’s words caught up with his brain. He froze, mind catching on one word. _Tails?_

He looked up and found Thace staring at him, eyes wide and pleading even as he flicked his gaze between Ulaz and the door. Realization dawned, stark and sweet, but he forced it down to scowl at him. He lashed out, claws just barely scrapping the front of Thace’s armor.

“No, I refuse!” He shouted, taking a large step back as Thace shoved at him. “Kef is much more valuable. Do you have any idea how much time I have spent researching? I will not allow you to throw away my work.”

“You don’t have a choice, _Major_.” Thace growled, following him until they were only a few steps from Aoaloz. “I outrank you and I’m not going to—

“ _Outrank me?!”_ Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Antok enter the room with Kef in his arms. His distinctive tail was wrapped around his waist and out of sight.

“Would both of you shut up?” Aoaloz snapped, ears flat against his skull as he darted his gaze between them. “You are wasting my time.”

Thace lunged, grabbing Ulaz and spinning him until one of his arms was pinned behind his back. “Major Ulaz you are suspended for obstruction of a superior.” Thace shouted as Ulaz thrashed. Antok walked past them, picking his way over the fallen furniture. He had Aoaloz’s full attention, the knife in his hand dropping to rest at the alien’s collarbone.

Thace leaned forward and placed his lips at Ulaz’s ear. “When I push you, grab Kef and run for the door.” He whispered, turning so that the smaller male had a clean line of sight to Antok. Ulaz nodded, pulse pounding. Thace squeezed Ulaz’s wrist comfortingly one and then loosened his grip until Ulaz was holding his arm back on his own.

“Finally,” Aoaloz said, eyes fixed on Kef. “I will leave this wretched place behind. Place him on the ground and back away, slowly.”

Kef was whimpering but no longer fighting, his tiny fingers clenched around the loose fold of cloth above Antok’s armor. He closed his eyes as Antok lifted him higher.

Then several things happened at once.

With a deft twist, Antok spun and tossed Kef straight into Ulaz. The toddler slammed into Ulaz’s arms, the male curling protectively around him to lessen the impact. As soon as his arms locked around Kef’s tiny body, Ulaz leapt towards the door, running as hard as he could. Behind him, Thace lunged forward, coming up next to Antok as he finished his spin, both with blades drawn.

Only to skid to a halt as Aoaloz hacked a mouthful of blood over the alien’s shoulder. With a wet squelch, the male wrenched Matron Aldres’ blade from where it had been buried in Aoaloz’s stomach.

“Fuck you.” Muttered Kef’s father as Aoaloz slid to the ground. He wobbled, dropping to his knees.

“You…” Thace stumbled, at a loss for words. He glanced at Antok who was staring silently at the scene before them.

“Had…” the male coughed hard, clutching at his side. “Had it in his belt. Stupid fucker.” He spat a small mouthful of pink tinged spit at the body. He gave Thace a look from his boots to his ears. “You must be Thace.” He said and promptly passed out at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I've never really written something so action intensive before, I think these might actually be harder than sex scenes and that's really saying something. Please let me know what you think and how I can improve this chapter, I'm not sure how I feeling about it currently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and the lovely artwork done by boredbeingregular and fluffy-keef on tumblr! I loved reading all of them and they inspired me to write this early (and ignore my studying, but really who needs it?). I have been writing fanfiction for nearly twelve years but this is the first fic I've ever written that is not a one or two-shot. I have to admit this is kind of an emotional moment for me. Thank you again for all your kind words and I hope that you will enjoy the few extra stories I have planned for this AU.
> 
> Boredbeingregular did another amazing art piece: [here](https://boredbeingregular.tumblr.com/post/158134651285/trying-to-distract-myself-from-bang-claims-that-go)
> 
> Another awesome art piece was done by Fluffy-keef: [here](https://fluffy-keef.tumblr.com/post/159290985263/i-wanted-to-draw-more-thulaz-so-heres-a-drawing)
> 
> You guys are so amazing!
> 
> Thank you so much!!!

“Corrosive nerve damage.” He repeated slowly, staring at his hands. Ulaz shared a glance with Calax who was aggressively trying to feed the patient.

“Yes, that’s correct. Your spine was already in bad shape and I’m afraid the…excitement aggravated the problem. Your hands are fine,” Ulaz continued, watching the male knock Calax’s spoon out of his face, “but I’m afraid your legs have been compromised.”

“I figured that out when I took two steps and smashed my face into the floor, thanks.” The alien growled, matching Calax glare for glare. “I’m more interested in whether its reversible.”

“Ah, well, no.” Ulaz admitted with a small wince. “There are cybernetic replacements that would give you your full range of motion back but they’re costly and we don’t have the resources.”

“I suppose I should be grateful to be alive.” He muttered, not sounding it in the least.

“You can still pilot,” Ulaz patted his foot, feeling it twitch weakly under his fingers, “but you’ll need a chair to get around our base, I’m afraid.”

That made the other male look up, startled. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes.

“Is that the deal you’re offering? How convenient.”

Ulaz sighed, running a hand over his fur. Kef’s father was more paranoid than he had expected, a foolish mistake in hindsight. Just because he had become bonded to a Galra did not automatically translate to trust, even in her comrades.

“It wasn’t the original plan, I believe.” He said after a long pause. “Our Commander was no doubt hoping that you could continue Javzaa’s mission or at least assist.”

“He planning on sending out Javi’s little brother?”

“Hm… Thace? No, I don’t believe so. Thace is more suited to infiltration in Galra sectors. His pedigree makes it easy for him to… well, get around.”

That got him a raised brow.

“Pedigree.” The other male repeated dully.

“He’s from a rather wealthy clan.” Ulaz explained, suddenly uncomfortable and not sure why. “He’s currently listed as being on a long-term research mission that doesn’t, ah, actually exist. Eventually he’ll no doubt be cycled into the main fleet.”

“And Javi?”

Ulaz shifted.

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this.” He said finally, glancing at the door. “Commander Kolivan would probably prefer to discuss this in his office.” The other male’s face told Ulaz exactly what he thought of that reasoning. “I suppose you have earned it, technically. You killed a traitor which entitles you to at least a little information. As far as I know, Javzaa was disowned and thus makes for a poor spy. If I remember correctly, her family believes… believed her to be working as a trader in the IK8 sector.”

“Working in a second-hand store on Dmirr.” The male finished with a clipped nod. “She told me.”

Ulaz stared at him and the male grinned faintly.

“Wanted to see what you’d say.” He said, sounding amused. “Javi swore up and down that we could trust you but well,” he kicked one of his legs, the limb barely moving under the blanket, “we all know how that works out in reality. But I guess I should thank you.” He added after a moment, “your twitchy friend here told me that you’ve been watching over Keith while I’ve been out.” He jerked a thumb at Calax who blushed all the way to his ears.

“I’m sorry!” He said with a pleading look at Ulaz. “He had a lot of questions and he kept trying to climb out of bed to find him. I told him he was with you.” He jumped to his feet. “I’ll go let Major Thace know." He fled from the room. They sat in silence for a moment before the alien spoke again.

“Keith’s all I’ve got left.” Kef’s father said as he picked at a loose string on his blanket. “I don’t want him involved in this but I’m guessing that’s not really an option.” He pinned Ulaz with a look. _Don’t hurt him_ , his face said, _don’t take him away from me._

Ulaz swallowed around the tightness in his throat. 

“Kef… _Keith_ , is young. He has plenty of time to grow and here he’ll get everything he needs to survive.”

“Survive.” The word was flat, stark.

“Zarkon will find your planet eventually and he will find it for the same reasons we did.  Javzaa’s mission was a secondary one, a side note honestly, but the data she brought back confirms our fears. You and your family will be involved, one way or another. Our way just… gives you both the best chance of success.”

Keith’s father punched the mattress next to his leg.

“Dammit.” His face was twisted with helpless rage. Ulaz felt a sudden bond of kinship tugging at the corners of his heart.

“He’ll be safer there.” He said after a moment, unable to stop himself. “We’re a military base, when all is said and done, and we’re more likely to draw direct fire than your planet. Between the two of you—

“I can’t go back.” Keith’s father interrupted shortly. Ulaz blinked, startled.

“I… what do you mean?” He finally asked and was rewarded with a short bitter laugh.

“Who do you think was shooting at us, the Global Scouts? They know my name, my face, they know about Javi, though I doubt they know about you. In any case, the minute I step foot back on Earth they’ll come after me.” He gave Ulaz what the scientist personally thought was a very unpleasant smile. “Humans have been waiting for alien contact for centuries. And our government isn’t any more interested in peace than Zarkon, I’m sure. Believe me, if humans knew about the Galra they’d be clamoring to take it over, not stopping it.”

“I… see. That is unfortunate.”

The other male sighed heavily and threw himself back on his pillow.

“Same story, bigger playing field.” Ulaz heard him mutter into his elbow.

“I am not sure if Commander Kolivan was expecting to rely on your government but I do not believe that he did. The Blade of Marmora have been fighting Zarkon for a very long time and in our experience, it is individuals that rise up to fight, not governments.”

Keith’s father said nothing and after a tick, Ulaz could smell salt. Before he had properly formed the thought, he was at the male’s side, pulling him into a hug with a soft croon. The other male stiffened but did not protest when Ulaz gave him a small lick along his temple. He wasn’t much different than Keith, Ulaz decided.

“Javi used to do that.” Keith’s father said roughly, face turning an alarming shade of pink. Ulaz nudged him again but, not feeling much of a rise in temperature, decided it was harmless. The salt smell was overwhelming from this angle but to Ulaz’s relief it began to fade. The sat in silence, with Ulaz’s arms wrapped around the smaller alien’s shoulder and his head tucked under Ulaz’s chin.

That was how Thace found them.

The larger male slid the door open gently, a clingy Keith in his arms. As soon as the child locked eyes with his parent, he let out a shriek of joy and launched himself out of Thace’s arms. Stumbling, Thace managed to control his fall so that he landed softly in his father’s arms but he needn’t have bothered. Propelling his upper half forward as far as it would go, the older alien threw his arms around the child and pulled him into a tight hug.

Leaving the two to mutter at each other in their own language, Ulaz slid off the bed and came to stand next to Thace. They watched the reunion in silence, lost in their own thoughts, until Ulaz felt something nudge his hand. Glancing down, he was somehow unsurprised to see Thace’s hand quietly lacing their fingers together. He looked up to find the larger male watching him.

“What happened to Aoaloz?” Ulaz asked before Thace could speak. Thace grimaced, running his free hand over his ears.

“Dead. I voted to shoot him out the airlock but Antok vetoed it. Said we should wait for Kolivan to get back.”

“A body could be useful.” Ulaz murmured. “Placed in the right situation, we could—

“No doubt Kolivan’s got a thousand ideas already. We got a message through to him last shift. He’s fine and headed our way. Should be a couple shifts though.” He glanced at the pair on the bed. “Probably best to get our new friend ready before he gets here.”

“I’ve already gone over the basics, including some theories about what Kolivan will offer him.”

Thace laughed, thumb rubbing tiny circles over the back of Ulaz’s hand. The motion sent little sparks of heat up his arm and down his spine where they pool in his lower belly. He should probably let go, Ulaz thought, flicking his eyes down to their hands. Probably.

He left his hand where it was.

“Kolivan is not going to be happy you beat him to his speech.” Thace warned even as he grinned at him. “He’ll probably make you responsible for both of them now.”

“As if I’m not already.” Ulaz muttered.

“Technically, though” Thace added with a thoughtful hum, “I’m the one responsible.”

Ulaz stared a moment before it clicked.

“The bonding mark? But legally…”

“Legally is a pile of shit.” Thace waved his hand airily. “He bonded my sister, that makes him family. Or would have, several thousand years ago, anyways. I’d say there’s a definite historical precedent.”

“Going to bring him home to meet your parents?”

Thace snorted.

“Only if he pisses me off. Or maybe I’ll just thrash him in the training room and save them the trouble.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Keith’s father called from his bed, looking up from his son to give Thace a very unimpressed look. “ _M’shalai._ ”

His pronunciation of ‘little brother’ was completely butchered but Ulaz felt that it was an impressive try for a non-galra.

“Who are you calling small?” Thace growled, coming to loom over the two on the bed. Keith giggled and allowed Thace to scoop him up and throw him over his shoulder. “I’ve seen kittlings twice your size still clutching their mother’s fur.”

“And just how tall are you?” Keith’s father drawled, eyes never leaving his son. “I’m afraid I don’t have much to compare with other than your sister.”

“That… she… Javzaa was freakishly tall.” Thace finally muttered, swinging Keith around to his other shoulder and then back down on the bed.

They fell silent, eyes locked. After a moment, Keith’s father held out a hand.

“Steven Kogane.”

Reaching down to grasp the smaller male’s forearm, Thace nodded.

“Brother.”

Ulaz smiled and slipped quietly from the room.

~-~

 

Thace found him in his temporary office, staring down at a stack of data tablets. Some of them were backups from the medical centre, others were new, covering the events of the last few shifts.

“That for Matron Aldres?” Thace asked as he threw himself down on the chair opposite Ulaz.

“You’ll be happy to know she’ll make a full recovery.” Ulaz said, waving the tablet. “She’ll be back to terrorizing the trainees by the end of next cycle.”

“I’m sure they’re all thrilled.” Thace set a small bundle on the table and pushed toward him. “Here, N’won said you skipped dinner.”

“N’won should mind her own business.” Ulaz muttered even as he pulled the package closer and unwrapped it. Inside was a small box filled with steamed sired, green dumplings filled with meat and vegetables. They sat in two neat rows next to what appeared to be fegel noodles and strips of fried meat.

“Good balance of nutrients.” Ulaz praised reluctantly, popping one of the dumplings into his mouth and chewing it slowly, savoring the burst of flavors. “You must know the food processor’s secrets, this is much better than what I usually get.”

“Thanks,” said Thace, studying his claws intently. “I’m glad you like my cooking.”

Ulaz coughed violently as the food slid down the wrong pipe. He managed to avoid spitting it on the table, swallowing it back down with a weak sputter.

“You…?”

“Javzaa made me learn. Beat it into my head, actually. I still have a scar,” Thace leaned over and showed him a small white mark under the fur near his ear, “see?”

“That’s... you know that’s not what I meant.” Ulaz chided, staring down at the food and then at Thace. Thace sighed and pushed the box closer.

“Eat it. It’s not an official courtship, just dinner. I wouldn’t spring that on you. Not like this, anyways.”

Ulaz didn’t move. Thace sighed again, this time heavier. He looked more tired than Ulaz had ever seen him.

“Look… I like you, have for a while actually though I didn’t really have the guts to come up and say it.” He ran a hand over his face, shoulders hunched as he stared somewhere south of Ulaz’s left ear. “I’m not an idiot though, so if you’re not interested I’ll just—

“That’s… you can’t…” Ulaz let out a hiss of frustration, jumping to his feet so suddenly he nearly knocked the desk over. Thace grabbed at it, steadying it before Ulaz could send it flying, and stared wide eyed as Ulaz growled at him furiously. “Not interested!?” Ulaz hissed, stalking around the table. “Of course I’m fucking interested.” Thace jumped to his feet just in time for Ulaz to jab a finger into the soft material above his armor. “Who wouldn’t be, you’re ridiculously attractive—

“Being attracted isn’t the same as being interested.” Thace protested, scowling. He had his hands up at his sides, making no move to touch Ulaz.

“I know that! Stars, do I know that. “Ulaz snarled, spinning on his heels to pace away from Thace before he did something stupid… like grabbing the larger male and rubbing himself over his chest.  Unfortunately, Thace stalked after him, following like a shadow.

“Then why are you so stub—

“You said you liked my ears.” Ulaz said, fingering one of the appendages in question. Thace jerked to a halt. “Well, I’m sure you’re aware no one else does. No one worth considering, in any case.”

“It’s not a fet—

“I know,” Ulaz said, cutting him off again. He smiled faintly as Thace let out an annoyed huff. “I know, you… I believe you. But that doesn’t change anything.”

“I wish you’d let me actually say something.” Thace muttered.

“It’s really not helping me.” Ulaz bit his lip, hugging himself tightly.

“Well maybe that’s not a part of you I want to help.” Thace said, reaching out. Ulaz resisted for a moment and then allowed him to pull him closer. “I’d rather help the part of you that isn’t buried under a ton of bullshit.”

“Excuse you—

“Nope, my turn now.” Thace said, putting a finger to Ulaz’s lips. Ulaz contemplated biting it before giving in with a roll of his eyes. “Our society is shit.” He said, adjusting Ulaz until his head was under Thace’s chin. Ulaz could hear the blood pumping through the pulse in his neck. “That’s why we’re here. And I know not everyone in the Blade is great, some of them deserve to get shoved head first into a swamp. Honestly, Captain Vorok is a pain in ass and I’m pretty sure he isn’t even a spy. He’s just a dick.”

Ulaz chuckled into the skin where Thace’s shoulder met his neck.

“He really is.”

“You can’t live your life by listening to dicks.” Thace continued. Then he paused. “Uh, well listen to your dick, I guess, if you want, but not other… nevermind. I meant—

“I know what you meant.” Ulaz said tiredly, pulling back enough to look Thace in the eye. “And I know where you’re going but Thace… neither of us can just ignore them. I’ve worked hard for the respect I have. The things they’ll say…”

“I can’t control what they say and neither can you.” Thace gave Ulaz a small lick to the temple, curling around the edge of one of the longer tufts. “That seems like a really shitty reason not to enjoy life.”

“Why is it,” Ulaz complained weakly, “that despite all your advice sounding as though you pulled it out of a self-improvement manual, I still can’t say no?”

“Because I’m right.” Thace answered. “So say yes?”

Ulaz pulled back again, staring up at Thace who was watching him with the most hopeful look he had ever seen. Courting… bonding… everything they did would be judged. Kolivan had no patience for the subtle racism that some Galra lived and breathed but even he wouldn’t be able to let it go if it began to affect their efficiency.

But even that dire thought just… didn’t seem to matter. Not when Thace was looking at him as though his whole world balanced on what Ulaz said next. That was a headier feeling than Ulaz was used to and the thought that he had so much power over someone like Thace… well, it was making him a little lightheaded.

He sighed and buried his face in Thace’s chest.

“Ok.”

Thace stiffened.

“What?”

Ulaz glared.

“Do you want it in writing? I said ok. Yes. Please court me and bend me over a ta—

“I uh, I honestly thought I’d have to work harder to get you to agree.” Thace admitted, his ear blushing.

“You’re right, I’d be an idiot to say no.”

“I never said you’d be an idiot.” Thace protested as he rubbed his nose at the base of one of Ulaz’s ears.

“Good, because I’m not. Now let me finish my dinner so we can make plans.” He gave Thace one last squeeze and let go, turning towards his abandoned meal.

“Plans?” Thace asked faintly, following behind him. “What kind of plans.”

“The kind that prevent this from blowing up in our faces and Kolivan throwing us to the wolves.” Ulaz said tartly, lifting the box. “Have a sired.”

Thace took a dumpling, looking a little lost.

“Right,” he said finally, a grin spreading over his face as he popped it into his mouth. “Those kinds of plans. Good thing I have an expert to help me.”

Ulaz sighed and then gave in, pulling Thace across the desk for a kiss. It was an awkward angle but Ulaz still pulled back a little breathless.

“I hope so.” He said with a small smile and sat back down.

~-~

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Addition tags will be added with new chapters. Any comments you have on the realism of three year old Keith are greatly appreciated!


End file.
